


Medicine

by chasingu22



Category: 25 - Fandom
Genre: 25, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingu22/pseuds/chasingu22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>先恋爱后疯爱</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

One.  
蔡照单肩背着书包，一手抱着篮球一手拿着本儿高考词汇册大步地朝前走，偶尔低头看两眼。

胡同里传来厮打和闷哼声。  
蔡照停了脚步站在胡同口。要不要插手。  
篮球一路滚到墙角边，词汇手册和书包被随意甩到地上。

陈秋实坐在地上，从围着自己的几个人腿隙间看到一个身影朝这边走过来。卷起来的裤腿露出一截脚踝，脱下来的校服被松散地绑在肩膀上。陈秋实勾了勾淌着血丝的嘴角，朝正面堵着自己的人使了个眼色，就又挨了气势汹汹的一拳。

蔡照三步并作两步走到跟前，一把拽过最外围的一个一拳头打上去。

这一架打下来蔡照可没少吃了亏，最后朝着跑的最慢的一个屁股上踹完一脚之后差点一个趔趄跪地上，粗喘了两口气转身看向坐在地上的少年。

磕破的额头和淌着血的嘴角衬的皮肤更加白皙。  
被揪得凌乱的领子敞开着。  
一副颓势坐在地上。

同样狼狈，但对方却能激起人的保护欲。  
不自觉地弯腰朝他伸出手。

少年抬起头看着蔡照，笑了。  
把手伸向蔡照。一把把人往下拽。  
蔡照没有任何防备，丝毫没有想到看起来如此孱弱的少年居然会有那么大的劲儿。反应过来的时候自己已经跪在他面前，手臂撑着墙把少年圈在里面。

“你好呀。我叫陈秋实。”他笑眯眯地介绍着自己。

“我叫蔡照。”

 

Two.  
边解旋边复制。  
蔡照单手撑着脑袋无聊地拿水笔在草稿纸上乱涂着DNA复制的过程，一遍一遍，勾勒着。

忽然衣兜里传来两下手机震动。蔡照放下笔掏出手机。一条新信息。

“我请你吃冰吧。”-陈秋实

“现在？”信息发送中。  
信息已送达。

“现在。”

蔡照收起散乱一团的思绪，把手机放回衣兜。  
低头看到自己草稿纸上乱七八糟的笔记间突兀地描绘出的模糊得不可辨识的少年的眉眼。  
蔡照愣了一下，撕下这一页揉做一团揣进兜里。  
抱着书包猫着身子从后门出了教室后，大摇大摆地走到侧门旁边的矮墙。

矮墙那头粉色的蔷薇团团簇簇地倚靠着铁栏杆漫到墙内。  
蔡照把书包丢到墙外，攀着栏杆小心地避开蔷薇花然后一跃而下。  
捡起书包拍了拍灰尘往肩上一背。  
所有动作一气呵成，熟练得不像话。

一转身看到陈秋实倚着墙在等他。  
大开着的校服拉链露出里面T恤衫上的简单图案，纤瘦的脚踝随着脚尖一下一下点着地的动作拉扯出好看的形状。  
蔡照朝他走过去。

“早就到了？”手掌糊上对面人的头顶一顿揉。“人大附的逃课逃的那么爽快，嗯？”  
陈秋实拍下那只胡作非为的手掌，甩了甩脑袋给自己顺毛，然后一手搭上蔡照的肩膀，另一只埋在大一号的校服里的手从背后伸出来，举着一支蔷薇逗弄蔡照的脸：“来见见你呀，小美人儿。”  
蔡照予以一笑，从陈秋实手里接过那一支刚被折下不久的蔷薇，拿在手里把玩。“赶紧走，杵这儿等教导主任来抓呀？”  
俩人躲开监控朝小路走着，蔡照把手里蔷薇长长的茎条扯断，只留下一小截以及一朵娇艳的花朵，仔细地处理了花刺之后趁陈秋实低头捣鼓自己书包的时候别在了陈秋实耳朵上。

今天陈秋实戴了副金属细框眼镜，看起来特别斯文，特别像民国时候的知识分子，是蔡照喜欢的样子。  
陈秋实从包里掏出了包烟，手忙脚乱地找了打火机点上，长长地呼出一口之后手才摸上了耳朵上夹着的花，故意眯了眯眼睛特媚地看了蔡照一眼：“好看么。”  
“特美。”蔡照还从来没这样夸过一个男生。是发自肺腑的赞誉。蔡照特别想记录下这个时刻，可是他什么也没有。他只能用一双眼睛为媒，把眼前的人儿收进心底。

“啧啧，这就不是夹花儿的地儿。”陈秋实低头把花拿下来攥着花柄转了两圈揣进了自己兜里，然后从烟盒里抽出一根夹在耳朵上。  
陈秋实刚夹上去，就被蔡照顺了下来，叼在嘴里低下身子就着陈秋实的烟头点上了。

 

“老板，来两根西瓜棒冰。”  
“好嘞。”老板说完就进里屋捣鼓冰柜去了。  
“这家的西瓜棒冰特好吃，不像那种小超市里的，卖相蛮好，红红绿绿的全色素。”  
“你还挺讲究。”蔡照走到空调前面，背对着陈秋实。九月的天就这么不干不脆的，闷得很，走会儿路就出汗。

“哎最近这天哪快不产西瓜了我就也做得少了，找半天就这一根，你们先吃着，我再好好找找去，肯定有。”老板送出了一根西瓜棒冰，又转身折回去了。  
就一根还你们先吃着，这老板也真逗。蔡照这么想着转过身。  
陈秋实已经拆掉了包装纸，低头一口含住了这根西瓜棒冰，还伸了舌头舔。要说这棒冰也不好，就一圆柱量还实在。蔡照一转身就看到这一幕顿时觉得血压飙升，刚才好不容易降了点儿温现在全回来了。  
蔡照掏出一张十块拍在柜台上：“老板，不用找了。”  
抓着陈秋实手腕出去了。

 

一路把人拐到一条死胡同里，按在墙上。“想吃棒冰，嗯？”说完扬了扬刚才从陈秋实手里抢过来的棒冰，盯着陈秋实的脸仔仔细细把棒冰全部舔了一遍。  
“要我帮你？在这儿？”陈秋实耳根子越来越红但还是没羞没臊地说着。  
“就在这儿。多刺激。”  
“靠。”陈秋实把蔡照往前一推让他背抵着墙然后自己压了上去，用冰凉的舌尖勾勒着蔡照的嘴唇，从唇缝里挤了进去，慢慢将对方的体温汲取过来。  
手从蔡照的腰上挪到小腹，扒下了他的运动裤。感觉到蔡照越来越加重的呼吸声，陈秋实偏过头舔了一下蔡照举在手里的冰棍，往下舔了舔化下来的西瓜汁包裹着的蔡照的手指。  
陈秋实蹲了下去，脱下蔡照的内裤，含上了小照照…

 

Three

 

蔡照坐在观众席上的人群中，目光牢牢锁定着在操场上奔跑的那个身影，看着他奋力迈步冲向终点，看着他被跑上前送水送毛巾的小姑娘围住，看着他摆脱人群独自坐到长凳上。

蔡照站起身特地绕了远路走，从陈秋实的背后拿一直用冰块敷着的毛巾蒙在他脸上。

陈秋实第一反应就是要炸毛。  
“哇操谁特么。”

扯下毛巾回头看到是蔡照撑在长凳的靠背上俯视着自己。

“你怎么来了？你怎么进来的？你哪来的校服？”陈秋实对于蔡照居然会跑到自己学校来看自己是没有想到的。撩起几撮落在额前的刘海重新把毛巾敷了上去。

“今天你们校运动会。”蔡照在陈秋实边上坐下，从塑料袋里拿出一罐啤酒拉开扣环递给陈秋实。

“嗯。所以你特地来看看我在操场上有多帅是吗？”陈秋实直起腰把空矿泉水瓶以扣篮的姿势投进边上的垃圾桶里，结果了蔡照递过来的啤酒。

“今天还是家长开放日。”

“嘿，你特么又占谁便宜呢。”

“看，你们年级主任。”蔡照趁陈秋实懵逼夺过他手里的易拉罐咕噜咕噜把剩下的全部喝完，一使劲儿把它捏扁抬手往垃圾桶里扔，拎着塑料袋拉着陈秋实的手抬脚就跑。

 

校运会这天学校里都是四处游荡的人，蔡照拉着陈秋实跑到一个没人的小角落里。

“哪来的什么年级主任啊蔡照儿你就吹呗。我才喝了几口啊看把你那急的要喝啤酒你直说啊跑那么急我刚喝下去都要颠出来了。”

拥挤的空间让两个人挤在一起，陈秋实讲话带着淡淡的酒精喷在蔡照脸上。

“没喝够？要我喂饱你么。”蔡照一低头就蹭到陈秋实冷泠泠的脸颊，和自己的脸的温度刚好可以中和一下，忍不住多蹭了两下。

“你可别忘了，当初是我追的你！”陈秋实别扭地抖着睫毛害臊着。

“那你倒是给我一点甜头尝尝啊。男朋友。”蔡照说话的时候几乎是贴着陈秋实的脸，蔡照没说一个字陈秋实就感觉他在自己脸上落了一个吻。

陈秋实受不了这样撩。手环上蔡照的腰，头一偏吻了上去。  
蔡照受到了鼓励之后两只抓着陈秋实肩膀的手转为交错着把陈秋实揽进怀里，一手扶上陈秋实的后脑勺另一只手沿着蝴蝶骨往下略过腰窝摸上那团挺翘的臀肉。蔡照不由自主地往前压上去，扶着陈秋实后脑勺的手背蹭在粗糙的墙面上传来一丝丝刺痛感，但是和陈秋实深吻带来的甜意把那些无关紧要的疼痛全部转化成想要在陈秋实这个宝贝疙瘩身上索取更多的欲念。

“去…去器材室。”

 

陈秋实偷偷摸摸地察看了体育器材室确保里面没有人才放心地领着蔡照进去了，小心翼翼地研究着门锁，蔡照从背后抱上来，细细密密的吻落在陈秋实的后颈上面，下半身贴着他的身子，用枪杆子顶着他：“插进去了没…”陈秋实听得一阵儿头皮发麻，终于把门锁上的时候已经接近崩溃边缘了，转过身就朝蔡照扑过去：“干，我要上了你。”两只手胡乱地摸上蔡照绷的硬邦邦的身体，用自己的下身去蹭蔡照，撩了半天也没有下文。  
“你干不干，不干我就要干你了。”  
蔡照沉着嗓子抓住在自己阴茎上乱撩的手，把陈秋实推到立着的皮沙袋上，把他的双手控在头顶上方，一把撩起他贴身的运动服，露出两颗像草莓一样散发着诱人的味道的乳珠，蔡照低头舔舐着轻轻啃咬着，像幼婴磨牙一样。  
“痒，痒死了。”陈秋实的手挣扎着想要摆脱蔡照。“蔡照，蔡照儿，给我摸摸。”  
蔡照扒下陈秋实的裤子，抚上了小秋秋上下套弄，肚脐眼上温润的舌苔带来的酥酥麻麻的感觉让陈秋实很痒很痒，却找不到一个出口，蔡照加快了手上的动作，陈秋实忍不住射在了蔡照的手掌心里。蔡照把陈秋实反过来搂住，把手上的精液涂抹在陈秋实的后穴，然后把自己的一根手指挤了进去，陈秋实不适地哼了两声，蔡照把另一只从背后伸过去揉捏着那两粒以分散他的注意力。“放松。宝贝儿，帮我。”陈秋实卖力地去掰蔡照的内裤，掰了好几次才掰下来，握上去的时候被这个硬度吓了一跳，想到待会儿要换成这个进入自己，硬着头皮帮他撸了两把。  
蔡照掳着陈秋实把他扔到垫子上，蔡照的手指并没有退出他的身体，刚才一路到垫子上来的时候一迈腿身体里的东西带来的感觉就是说不上来的羞耻。  
陈秋实跪在垫子上被迫大开着双腿，手指拔出去的时候啵啵声传入陈秋实耳朵里，还没来得及脸红后穴被塞的满满的感觉让他无所适从，就是停不下来的爆粗口。  
蔡照一点点把自己推送进去，慢慢地小幅度地开始抽插。  
“啊。快，再快一点。”陈秋实扭了扭腰  
蔡照就等着陈秋实这句呢，“来吧，宝贝儿。”


End file.
